Angel
by Mew-is-back
Summary: SakuraxHinata. Sasuke rapes Sakura, and Hinata is the one to restore the hope she was sure would be gone forever. NejixNarutoHet, Yuri, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel**

SakuraxHinata

Written by Mew-chan and Stella-sama (Who's being a meanie face) (P) (Splee) (I hate Mary-Sues) (I 3 SHINO!)

"I-I thought...he loved m-me!" Sakura murmured, burying her face in Hinata's jacket. Hinata gasped. "W-Who?" she squeaked, wrapping her thin arms around her fellow kunoichi. Sakura sobbed into Hinata's shoulder as she whispered. "S-Sasuke!"

Hinata's face went pale. "Wh-What did Sasuke d-do!" Currently, the two Chuunin were sitting in Hinata's bedroom. Sakura had called her over the phone a few minutes ago and requested to talk to her, and she had sounded very serious. When Hinata asked her why she wasn't calling Ino, who was now her best friend again, Sakura had shakily responded that she couldn't talk to Ino about it.

"H-he...f-forced himself on m-me!" Sakura cried, hugging Hinata closer. Hinata whimpered.

"You m-mean he...r-raped y-you?!?!" She whispered. Hinata patted the pink-haired ninja softy on the back. "W-We should t-talk to N-Neji...h-he'll know what to d-do..."

"Th-Thank you...for j-just being here." Sakura murmured into Hinata's shoulder. Her lips brushed up against the 16 year old kunoichi's exposed collarbone, and Hinata shivered, her face turning bright red as blood rushed to her cheeks. Ever since she was 14 years old, Hinata began doubting the truth behind her infatuation with Naruto, and since 15, she had been arguing with homosexual feelings towards her friends.

"S-Sakura-chan...I'm so sorry!" Hinata whispered, burying her face in Sakura's hair.

"Why-"

"You're beautiful! I admire you!" Hinata squeaked. "It's hard for me to support you right now, but... I-I'll do the best I can."

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Let's go t-talk w-with Neji!" She stood, offering her hand to the bluenette. (A/N: Misty's fat.)

Hinata smiled back. "Yeah."

"Hmm...N-Naruto! There's someone at the d-door!" Neji moaned.

"You're imagining things, koibito." Naruto whispered just loud enough for Hinata and Sakura to hear on the other side of Neji's bedroom door. Hinata could barely stiffle a giggle. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that she had admired since Ninja Academy, was gay, and not only that, but he had had a relationship with her cousin since he was 14 years old. Hinata's face turned bright red as she heard Neji moan loudly in pleasure, presumably from Naruto's unseen actions. They knocked a little louder.

"U-Uh...n-no! There r-really is s-someone a-at the DOOR! AH! N-NARUTO! I-I'M C-COMING! A-AH!" Neji screamed.

"O-oh my god!" Hinata whispered blushing, but giggling at the same time. "N-Neji nii-san? It's m-me!" She laughed.

Naruto answered the door, clad only in boxers. He grinned at Hinata and Sakura. "You two look.. _disturbed_."

"E-Eww! There's c-c-come on the sheets!" Sakura giggled, covering her mouth. Hinata smiled, happy to see that Sakura wasn't completely depressed.

"N-Nii-san...we need to talk about s-something important." Hinata whispered.

Neji came to the door, face flushed and wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "M-Maybe we should talk in..._your_ room?" He asked quietly, and Sakura nodded, blushing cherry red. As the four walked back towards Hinata's bedroom, Naruto included, Hinata began to describe the situation.

"See... Sakura was talking to me about...S-Sasuke-kun... and he...h-hurt her, nii-san." Hinata whimpered. By this time, the four of them were sitting on Hinata's bed. "H-He... he raped h-her, nii-san, and I don't know what we should do. S-Sakura doesn't want to tell anybody...a-and..."

"I'll kill him." Naruto hissed. "_I'll fucking kill him!"_ (A/N: Misty's really fat.)

Neji's face was bright red, his pearl eyes narrowed in hate. "Naruto's...right."


	2. Chapter 2

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

It wasn't really that hard to find him. He hadn't left for the Sound Village yet, which was a big mistake. Neji was the one who caught him.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?" _he hissed the Uchiha's ear, holding his arms firmly behind his back. The raven-haired boy smirked.

"Tch. If this is about what I did to that _whore_, she's been begging for it since we where twelve."

_SLAM!_

Neji slammed his prisoner against the wall hard.

"_You'll die here, you PRICK!_"

Sakura and Hinata stepped from the shadows of the dimly lit room. Hinata's sweet, innocent face was distorted, hate filling her pearly eyes. Her upper lip twitched repeatedly, and her very stance exuded hate. Unexpectedly, she lunged forward, grabbing the young Uchiha.

"You! You little...UGH!" Her usually small, meek voice was loud and harsh, and she rapped her hands around the sharingan user's neck. "I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!" She tighted her grip. Sasuke's eye's went wide, before he smirked again.

"Hah. You can't kill me! You weak little _puss_-"

She had treaded her hand through his black hair, and slammed his head against the wall, laughing as the blood trickled down his forehead.

"I _WILL_ KILL YOU! YOU HURT HER! YOU DEFLOWERD HER! I'LL TORTURE YOU! I'LL...I RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"

"H-Hinata!" Neji whispered.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT HIM **_DEAD_**!"

"You can't kill me. You're a whore! Just. Like. Her!" The Uchiha hissed, smirking. The hate in Hinata's eye gave way to rage. She held Sasuke's hands above his head. He grinned.

"So...you want some, to huh?" he jeered, thrusting his hips at her. She glared, before pulling out a kunai. His eye's widened. She smirked, piercing his hands with the kunai, pinning them to the wall. He screamed.

"AH! YOU BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Watch you mouth..._Uchiha_!" she hissed. She kicked him hard between the legs, laughing when he screamed again.

"C'mon, _pussy_...can't take the pain?" she teased. She motioned to Sakura, who stepped up with shakey legs. Hinata smiled softly at her, taking out another kunai and handing it to the girl.

"Hurt him, Sakura-chan! Do to him what he did to you! Kill him!" She placed a hand on the small of Sakura's back, her eyes now glistening with compassion. Sasuke eye's softened as well.

"Sakura-koi! Baby! You won't kill me, will you? What if you're pregnant? What if that's my baby? The heir to the Uchiha's? You can't kill me! I love y-"

_**SMACK!**_

Hinata's hand whipped across the pleading boy's face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Hinata...had finally snapped.

"I LOVE HER! IF SHE'S PREGNANT, I'M RAISING THE BABY WITH HER! WE'LL LOVE AND CARE FOR IT!" she spat. "I'LL BE A TEN TIMES BETTER FATHER THAN YOU!"

"Oh...so you're a dike?"

Sakura dove forward suddenly, driving the kunai into the Uchiha's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Sakura gasped, her eyes wide. Sasuke looked up at her, blood soaking his shirt.

"Wh-why? Why did you do this?" he whimpered.

Said girls eye's narrowed.

"Why'd I do it? Why did you rape me, Sasuke-_koi_? Why did you do that, huh? WHY?" She dug the knife back into the wound, and the Uchiha screamed. Her sea green eyes where dull as they looked upon her former love. "I hate, that's why! I hate you more than anything. I say this with an unwavering voice, because I mean this from the bottom of my heart. Die! Die now and go to hell. Where you belong!"

And sure enough, not moments after, the light in Sasuke's ebony eyes dimmed, faded, and was forever gone. The quartet left him there, in his apartment. Bloody, magled, and dead. Nobody would care. Sure, some of his fangirls might throw a fit, but news would be out soon of Sakura's rape. Now that the Uchiha was dead, there was no threat of him hurting her. After the incident, they all went back to the Hyuuga complex. Neji and Naurto went back to Neji's room, too discuss what would happen if they where suspects in the Uchiha's murder. Sakura and Hinata went into the bathroom that was attatched to Hinata's bedroom, to wash away the blood.

As Sasuke had said, Sakura was pregnant. She went through the pregnancy without complication, and by the grace of the gods, they little baby girl did not have the Sharingan. She had Sakura's lovely, sea green eyes, and coal black, almost blue hair. Strangely, her face was soft and gentle looking, and she had a smile similar to Hinata's. As she promised, the Hyuuga girl stayed by Sakura's side during the pregnancy, and was there during the birth, holding onto Sakura's hand and whispering reassuring words into the frightened woman's ear.

As soon as the little girl was born, they placed her in her mother's arms.

"Hey...Aiko! Mommy loves you..." she whispered happily. Hinata smiled. "You look nothing like your father...you have your other mommies smile, her soft, angelic face..."

This time, Hinata gasped. 

"S-S-Sakura-chan!"

"I love you, Hinata. Will you-"

"Yes! YES! I will love you, marry you...make love to you! I will raise Aiko like she is my own! Sh-she is! She's my baby! My little..." She gently picked up the baby girl, who wiggled and cooed happily. "_Angel_."


End file.
